dreams into reality
by Angelus dolor
Summary: this story is about a girl called sorrell who has vision and dreams of the future.she has a dream about a boy.will she meet the boy?who is he and was does he want?...it's a good story I'm just not good a summary PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. never ending dreams

**I thought of this after a dream so hehehe**

_(booo!!!)_= Lily

**(booo!you bitch)**=Sorrell

chapter 1- _never ending dreams_

_I ran in the forest trying to escape whatever I was running form.I knew I was running form something or someone and I knew not to look back for it wouldn't help me, I just keeped running. My feet bare as I ran the bottom of my feet hurt from all the twings and stone that have sticked in to them. My dress which is white had mud on and was ripped, it came just about my knee showing my leg which now had cuts on. I ran past trees and trees all the same I know what would happened next someone would lunge on me for behind, I waited for it to come but came running hoping to wouldn't. When it don't I just keeped running hoping to find an end to these dream.I spot at a clearing looking around to see which way to go, then a big white dog or wolf with electric blue eye came out of the bushes and just faced me with a disappointed look on he faced._

I woke up with a deep breath scared once again from the dream, I had that dream 20 time in the past month the same dream but todays was different it it didn't stop where I was expecting and that wolf I felt I knew him, love him. I mean he was my imagantion.I looked at my phone it was 3:26 in the morning. Great. Time to get up. I got use to waking up at these time a couple of weeks ago when the first couple of dreams came. I haven't told anyone but my mum and my sister I was scared of a dream but everthing I felt in the dream felt real. It was a monday was I had to go to school but I didn't like it at all. I get bully every day but I didn't care no one loved me but my friends so I am nice to them.I got out of bed and switched on my reading light on was alit my whole room, I had the biggest room in the house they was two beds in the room, two cupboard and draws, a little table at the side of my bed and a was white and purple and one of the walls I had paint on. I walked in to the landing where a dresser sat. I looked in to the mirror to find a girl with black dye hair that has gone brown and pale skin with freckles and her eye a green, blue and gray mixture and a bit of yellow around the iris,but today they were mostly green, tomorrow they might by mostly blue or mostly gray. They could never decide what colour they want to be. I walked down the stiars hoping my mum would be up. She was, she sat a the pc watching a film.

" hey." I said sleeply rubbing my eye.

"hey, are you oaky?" she asked

"yeah." I can tell my mum everythink and she don't mind. Our family are goth/hippy.

"sorrell, are you really oaky?"

"ummm..." I said distantly.

"oaky."she said know not to push me. I got up quickly and said "I going to take a bath oaky."I said walking out of the door.

I got to the bathroom and got more questioning by Lily the girl in my head, I know that sounds crazy but I not crazy just different and I don't mind having someone in my head cause sometimes it can be funny. I know what she looked with her black curly hair going past her shoulder and her black eye and pale skin.

_(so you having that dump dream that means nothing.) _lily said knowing how to annoy me.

**(so what?it's not like you care)**I said back coldly. After that she leaved me in god.

_**couple hour later**_

I was at school by now and meeting up with my friends. I might be a freak but I was not a loner, my five closest friend are fern who loves to sing, act and knew how to light the mood up, she was my best friend. Then there was maizy who was completely annoying but still was a good and laddlee were alaways together making you laugh, no matter be no least was nessie who was completely crazed but that was why we loved her. We weren't in all the same classes but it was still fun._(oaky you are so boring, get a live) _lily said sounding bored and cold, I just laugh at her mentally. Fern come in to school arms around her boyfriend rudy, fern had lots of boyfriend in the last year. She got one look at my face and came over quickly.

"What happened?are you oaky?what do you see?"she said in a knows I have visions I told her because I had a vision of her going out with a new kid at school than got dump by him she don't believe me and the next day when it happened she came to me and asked me how. It was funny.

"Fern relax, breath in and out, relax." I said trying to make her calm, but it just endedup making her and me laugh. Fern wasn't beautiful but she was pretty with her tan skin and brown hair with a ting of red in it, her eye hazel and she had a couple of boyfriend was oaky, not that I want a boyfriend,

fern is always telling me I should get one but no not me(_that's because your boring) _lily siad I just said back (**That means your boring too)**I said laughing mentally.

"anyway fern you just worry to much I'm just tried." I said trying not to laugh a what she that the day was boring and not much happen we got told a couple of new student were came and fern was she hoped they would be hot. These was at lunch and we were in the dinner hall.

"so,sorrell do you think they will be hot?"She asked wanting to see if I had seen anything.

I laughed at her."You know you can just ask I don't mind and give me a minute to see." I shout my eye and blanked everythink out making my mind blank I got a flash of somethink I slowed to down and saw a light blue eye open wide in shock, my eye flow open in shock now too.I sucked a breathe looking around everyones eyes were on me.I quickly looked down at the food I didn't want now.**(lily, some help please?)**I asked her hoping she had some thing to say.(_I'll help, but what is in it for me?)_ lily asked**(I don't care just help please.)**

I looked back up and everyone was still looking at me saying what lily said in a cocky tone."I know I'm beautiful but there is no need to stare."smiling at my good acting skill.

(_You own me some think and I know what it's going to be)_ lily said in a matter-of-fact has vision of me and no one else, so this is going to be fun.

**(What do you want?)**

_(tomorrow)_she said and I could practically smell the smile.

I didn't tell anyone about the vision.I had no need the moment I walking home down the motor 's not like I going to get ran over because they's a path.I didn't want to go home but I needed I got home I went up to my room and put my headphones in and listen to florence and the machines. That when I had the dream, but not the one I was expecting.

_I didn't know where I was but it looked liked a gym with paded wall and blue mats on the floor .I felt warm liquid flood into my mouth and it tasted sweet and delicious, I looked down to see where to was coming form there was a someones wrist and arm, then a face a woman with blond hair up to her chin and light blue eye I try to stop but I couldn't.I looked up to see a boy with electric blue eye and white hair just above his eye, his skin was a nice tanned was shaking he head in disappointment and looking disappointed too._

I woke up and sat up looking around my room.I swear that dog and that boy are the same person.

**So what do you think cause I like to know.**

**please, please review!!!**


	2. AN SORRY

**OK people who read this story, I'm sorry that I have not update but I will over christmas and new year. **

**Angelus dolor-a.k.a-sorrow**


	3. a dream come ture

**I'm back bitch ;D. Ok so sorry I have not update I just don't know what to write, also I'm shit at using computers so sorry if it's not good.**

**P.S. sorry for the language and grammar.**

_(booo!)= Lily_

**(booo!you bitch)=Sorrell**

Chapter 2- dream comes true

_I ran in the forest trying to escape whatever I was running form. I knew I was running form something or someone and I knew not to look back for it wouldn't help me, I just kept running. My feet bare as I ran the bottom of my feet hurt from all the twigs and stone that have sticked in to them. My dress which is white had mud on and was ripped; it came just about my knee showing my leg which now had cuts on. I ran past trees and trees all the same I know what would happened next someone would lunge on me for behind, I waited for it to come but came running hoping to wouldn't. When it don't I just kept running hoping to find an end to these dream. I spot at a clearing looking around the bushes and just faced me with a disappointed look on he faced. _

_Suddenly the scene changed to the vision I had, the I saw look disappointment he had._

I wake up with a shaking of my shoulder, when I managed to open my eyes to see my mum's face near mine, screaming I moved back hitting my on the head board. Rubbing the back of my head I glared at my mother.

"What the fuck?" I said with a shocked look on my face.

"Sweetheart, you going to be late for school if you don't get up." She said with an innocent look on her face. I glared even more at her but she just smiled down at me.

Moving to get up I shooed her away so I could get dressed. After I dressed I ran down stair grabbing my bag and ran out of the door hoping to catch the bus before it went.

_TIME SKIP_

When I finally got to school the warning bell had gone, run up to the classroom I tumbled through the door and ran straight in to a warm chest.

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I will find time to write more.**

**Thank you to the people who review.**

**Review more please!**


	4. an escape of reality

**I HAVE WRITTEN MORE...BIG Surprise ... o_O**

_(booo!)= Lily_

**(booo!you bitch)=Sorrell**

Chapter 3 - an escape of reality

**previously.**

When I finally got to school the warning bell had gone, run up to the classroom I tumbled through the door and ran straight in to a warm chest.

**now.**

Slowly I peered through my eyelashes and bangs to see electric blue eye, blinking I quickly stepped back to see all of him, hes electric blue eye, white hair and sharp feature.I gasp realising the man in front of me was the man from my vision and dreams.

"Miss sorrell, please take you seat." The teacher siad in the most snobby voice. I blush and walked to my seat next to fern. Looking back to the front I saw the boy stare at me, blushing again I looked a my lap. I felt a nudge from fern I looked up to see her grinning from ear to ear. I just looked at her blankly.

"Alright class settle down, let me introduce the new student." The snobby teacher said."this is Xander Crosswaters, Xander why don't you say a bit about your self."

"No." said Xander.

I watch as the rest of the class blink and then started to laughed, I just stare at Xander who was stand looking relax. I watch as he scanned the class until his eye landed on me, I continue to stared at him. I looked away blushing. Fern next to me was looking back and forth between the two of us still grinnning. I shook my head and get my drawing book out and started to draw.

After ten minutes of drawing I stop and looked at the art work, I realised that I had drawn the girl of my vision. I continued to stared at the drawing hoping it would show more. Suddenly a shadow fell over me, looking up I saw Xander looming over me and peering at my drawing.I immediately try to cover it.

"Don't try to cover it, it's really good." He said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him."you also look good smiling too."

I looked at him with wide eyes, blushing I turned away. I hear Fern giggle at the side of me, I quickly step on her foot to shut her up it did the job because she turned to Maisie to talk.

"So Sorrell..." Xander said."Did you know you name is a herb?"

"Yes."I said staring blankly at his smiling face.

"Oh." He said looking disapointed I immediately thought back to my dreams, feeling ashamed I looked down. I heard Fern giggle again, along with Maisie.

"L ook, I'm sorry, I'm just not use to people talking to me." I said waving my hand across the room to get my point across, as everyone seem to be glaring at me.

Xander glared at them, I can't help but giggle because the glare seemed so foreign on his face. Xander face brighted at the sound and looked over to me, I blushed and looked to Fern. Just then the bell rang everyone got up and fitered through the door.

I blink and slowly got up and walked with Fern through the door, I looked back at Xander to see him talk on the phone with a frown on his face.

**please review!**

**and thank you.**

**angleus dolor- a.k.a - sorrow.**


	5. A dream of a dream

**OK! People you need to review! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! **

**Disclaim: I don't own nightworld.**

_(booo!)= Lily_

**(booo!you bitch)=Sorrell**

Chapter 4 – A dream of a dream

Finally lunch came around, we were waiting in the lunch line giggling like mad hatters at Xander who was down the line from us. Suddenly a girl pounced on him.

"Opa, calm down" Xander said with a soft smile.

"Is it true? Where is her? Can I MEET HER?" Opa seemed to get louder as she spoke. Xander Laughed. Now I got a good look at Opa she was beautiful, her hair was bleach blonde but it was natural, her eyes were a lilac and light blue colour mix. I could tell she was a very happy person. Xander grab her shoulder to stop her from jumping up and down and started to whisper in her ear. Suddenly she looked at me and squeaked. Xander pulled her back before she came bouncing over.

"Ok, that was a bit weird." I said looking over to my friend they all nodded.

Finally after waiting 20 minute we got in to the hall I took a pasta salad and walked to wait near the stairs. I had bought a book with me and started to read it. I felt a tap on my shoulder, jumping dropping my book.

"Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to scary you." Xander exclaimed picking you my book.

"It's ok." I said blushing "emm...what are you doing here?" I asked stupidly." I didn't mean that… it's just you're…" I said waving over to Opa.

"She's only a friend." He said sincerely, I nodded and gazed over to Opa who waved.

"You know she can come over." I said looking up at Xander as he loomed above me. I signalled her over. She immediately bounded over with a wide grin.

"Hi." I said simply.

"HI…my name is Opa…and you name is Sorrell…" She went on about 2 minutes before Xander covered her mouth, than all you could hear mumbles.

_(Goddess that girl can talk)Lily said._

**(I know but I'm beginning to like her) I replied**

_(You're no funny)Lily said fading away._

I laughed lightly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fern and the others walking over.

"Why don't you sit with us?" I said to Opa and Xander. They both nodded. I called my friends over and told them that Opa and Xander were to sit with us. We choose two tables near the windows, Xander, Opa, Fern, Maizy, Ladlee and I sat a one table and the other sat at another.

"So…you're Xander, aren't you?" Ladlee asked.

"Yes." He answered simply, I got the vibe that he didn't like her and then I understood why as ladlee's hand rubbed his legs. I couldn't help but giggle under my breath at that Xander scowled at me.

"Will you go out with me?" she asked bluntly. I spit my drink out-which I happened to be having a sip of-on to fern and started to laugh loudly.

"Goddess, you're bold." Opa said." And no he won't go out with you because he has someone."

"What?" Xander said glancing around." Who?"

Fern shook her head and said "Anyway sorrell why don't you do one of you readings?"

Both Opa and Xander looked at me questionably.

"I do tarot readings." I answered they look, I turn to reply to fern." Not at the moment, I didn't bring my card to school."

After that we talked about everything and nothing.

_TIME SKIP_ (AFTER SCHOOL)

When school had finally finish Fern, Xander, Maizy and I started to walk to the gate, while walking Ladlee and Opa came running up to us. Xander and Opa seemed to of joined our group which was nice.

"Where do you live?" Ladlee asked abruptly.

"Close by." Xander said mysteriously. Maizy quickly left to catch the bus and Ladlee run off to find her lift leaving Xander, Opa, Fern and I walking home. We decided to walk down the hill because Xander house was that way. When we had reached the manor house half way down the hill Xander and Opa said bye. This confused both Fern and I.

"Why are you saying bye?" I asked.

"Oh…because we live there." Opa replied pointing to the manor house. Fern and I shared a glance. Rumour has it that the manor was haunted by a vampires and ghosts, once long ago it ran as a nursing home and it. I laughed lightly.

was raided by vampire but six month back builders started to work at the house and everyone wanted to know who bought it.

"So you mum and dad bought the manor?" I questioned.

"No, my uncle owned to before it was repaired and aunt wanted to get away from America." Opa said.

"Oh…can we come and see what it's like?" fern requested.

"No, not at the moment we're still unpacking." Xander responded swiftly.

"We should be going now." I said tugging fern's arm, I waved bye to Xander and Opa.

After walking down the road some more I turned to fern and stared at her accusingly.

"What?" She asked innocently. Shaking my head I twirled around and marched off.

**Thank you for reading this chapter.**

**I realised that lily hadn't made be seen in the past couple of chapters.**

**SORRY!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. AN

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666

naruhina pwns

ReaperCB919

The Unbelievable

Dragon Ruler 06

True-Love-IchiHichi

Suzume Batchii Taichi

Angelus Dolor

For those of you who support this notice, I ask you to repost this as a temorary chapter to some of your stories and add one your name. The more this is reposted, the more people know. Hopefully, this will help keep fanfiction the way it used to be.


End file.
